


You will bow before me

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rape, and other elf magic, thranduil has a magical dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed from their argument Thranduil orders his guards to force Thorin into submission before he too claims the dwarf king's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will bow before me

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really proof this...

The Elvenking strode back to his throne with a graceful wave of his hand, dismissing the heated argument with the dwarf king.  In a moment Thorin’s arms were grabbed by the nearby guards and he looked around in a panic.  Thranduil stood looking down on him and sneered.

“You are no more than a wild animal.  A future pet in need of instruction.”

Thorin hissed and cursed at the blasted elf.

“You filthy elves plague this planet!  It is you who need instruction!”

Grunting, Thorin hit the ground as the guards kicked out his knees.  Arms quickly tied behind his back.  He kicked and snarled as they struggled to remove his pants, leaving his coat on.  One pressed a hard armored knee into his back and pinned Thorin in place.  The other positioned his dick at the dwarf’s entrance.

Thorin shuddered at the wet tip leaking against his rear and froze.  The elf gave the dwarf no time to react and ripped through the dwarf king’s body.  Thorin screamed as tears built in his eyes.  Skin splitting apart and his pelvis feeling as though it would break from the large cock stuffing his insides.

Blood dripped down Thorin’s thighs and his body burned in pain.  Weakened from the ongoing attack from the thrusting elf, the dwarf king tries to find a shred of energy to fight back.  A pathetic twitch of his shoulders from time to time.

Teeth clenched firmly together as he felt blood spill out every time the elf guard withdrew.  Thranduil pursed his lips in amusement.

“Like all foul creatures, you are so easily tamed when brought to your knees.”

The Elvenking’s words rang through deaf ears while Thorin struggled to survive throughout the ordeal.  For a moment the guard stopped, resting inside the dwarf’s body.  Every muscle in the abused body twitched while he lay panting and grunting.  The second elven guard grabbed Thorin’s hair and yanked his body up, hovering off the ground.  With arms still bound against his back, the dwarf king was unable to support himself.

Pain filled his scalp as the elf held him and he shuddered when he noticed the elf’s cock waiting for him.  From behind the first elf inside Thorin reached forward and propped open the dwarf’s mouth by his armoured hands.  The dwarf king was unable to bite or stop the cock from invading his mouth.  Precum dripping over his tongue and down his throat while the elf bucked into his head.

Thorin gagged and whimpered as the first elf continued to take pleasure from his bleeding body.  He could not be sure which was worse as the pain distracted him from the cock threatening to snap his jaw.  In an instant the elf encased his cock deep into the dwarf king’s throat and held him still.  Thorin winced and tried to pull back but failed.  The elf behind him held his hips tight and slammed into this body.  Unable to cry out in pain, Thorin only proceeded to gag on precum his body sucked out as he tried to breath. 

Thranduil licked his lips hungrily as he watched the dwarf king’s honor disintegrate.  His chest heaved while he breathed heavily, eyeing Thorin about to faint.

The dwarf king’s body convulsed from the lack of air but the two elves weren’t going to release him.  With burning lungs and his bleeding hole on fire Thorin’s mind began to give into unconsciousness. 

“Enough, bring him to me.”

Immediately the elves removed themselves in fear of their king and dragged the mildly unconscious dwarf up the steps.  Blood dripped down Thorin’s legs and left a line as he was moved.  They held him up with his feet dangling and head hanging dazily.  Thranduil glared at his guards dangerously.

“You dare bring this beast to me after you’ve sullied him?”

The guards looked back at each other worriedly.

“Clean him, I will not have his blood stain my clothes.”

They sighed and immediately went to cleaning and healing the torn skin with their magic.  When finished they placed Thorin on Thranduil’s lap.  The dwarf king collapsed into the elf’s clothed chest, hitting his forehead on Thranduil’s emblem.  Thorin groaned unsure of where he was and a hand gently stroked up his back.  He blinked and looked up at the Elvenking watching him.

“You…”

A soft mutter left his lips and he winced from his sore rear.  The horrid pain from before slightly subsided but still left him aching.  Thranduil stroked Thorin’s beard and forced him to look up to the elf’s haunting eyes.

“I told your grandfather I would make you bow.  He did not believe me and now he is no longer around to see my accomplishment.”

“Go to hell…”

Thorin finally found a slight bit of energy to speak but there was nothing he could do to raise his powerless arms to beat the elf to death.  Thranduil jerked Thorin’s hair back hard and peered down to his captive.

“I will flaunt my victory to your entire race.  The last of the Durin line finally tamed and in their rightful place.”

The dwarf king grunted as his body was lifted and positioned above the Elvenking’s cock.  He glared weakly at the elf and mustered enough strength to speak again.

“îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul!”

Thorin screamed as Thranduil’s cock filled his body.  His size was much longer than the guards and reached deeper into the dark depths of the dwarf’s ribcage.  An unexpected moan left the dwarf king’s lips as pleasure, not pain, made him desire more. 

“What is this?…”

He managed to moan out as his hole clenched hungrily around the elf’s slick cock.  Thranduil leaned over and pressed his lips just slightly on Thorin’s while he spoke.

“I am not a lowly elf like my guards.  I on the other hand do not seek your filthy blood to stain my clothes.”

Thorin hissed at the bastard elf.

“You’re still a wretched creature…”

Thranduil smiled and leaned back slightly, pulling Thorin up to meet his lips again.  He did not kiss the dwarf king, simply let their lips brush against each other while he savored the sound and breath of the moaning dwarf. 

Thorin’s body filled with heat but not the burning pain from before.  The elf’s cock slipped into his body easily despite its massive size.  His skin didn’t tear and something inside him caused his traitorous body to moan greatly for the Elvenking. 

His eyes fluttered every time the elf’s cock rubbed against that area and slowly his body recovered a little strength.  Thorin snarled at himself when his hips rolled into the Elvenking’s lap.  Thranduil gave him a cocky smile and grabbed the dwarf’s wrists, binding them together with one hand.  The Elvenking leaned back and lazily guided Thorin to ride him with one hand. 

“Bastard what have you done to me…”

Thranduil smiled and glided his hand up Thorin’s hairy chest while the dwarf continued to raise himself. 

“No one can resist me, not even you Thorin Oakenshield.”

The dwarf king snarled, trying to fight off a moan and stop his body.  Unfortunately it moved against his wishes.

“Sorcery…”

He muttered angrily under his breath.  Thranduil cocked his head and raised a brow in amusement.

“Is it?  Or perhaps your body knows its place but your mind has yet to understand that.”

“My body is being controlled by you!”

Thranduil bucked up and wiped that scornful look off Thorin’s face.  A quick glance down the dwarf’s body caused the elf to glare.  The sight of Thorin’s cock beginning to leak precum concerned the cleanly Elvenking. 

“Hold him.”

The two guards that stood below the stairs returned and stood opposite of each other with their hands ready to keep the dwarf’s hovered.  Thranduil placed Thorin’s back onto their spread palms and raised brought the dwarf’s ankles over his shoulders.  Bringing the dwarf king’s arms out, Thranduil used them to thrust into Thorin’s body. 

Thorin’s head hung from the lack of support, but that didn’t stop his loud moans from echoing down the elven kingdom.  Powerful thrusts rolled into his body and brought him pleasure he’d never known before.  Unwanted pleasure as a result of his traitorous body, but even his mind was beginning to give in now.  Unable to drive the pleasure from his mind to fill it with hate again, Thorin moaned wantonly.

“Rub him until he is finished.  I do not want him to sully my robes with his filth.”

The guards coordinated and one managed to bring his arm out, remove his gauntlet slightly, and rub Thorin’s cock roughly.  Thranduil moaned from the sudden clench around his cock from the dwarf’s reaction. 

Thorin shuddered and arched from the stimulation.  Thranduil seemed even more pleased that before now that he has a tighter hole to take his pleasure from.  His enemy’s grandson lay helpless before him, writhing and sweating like a whore.   

“Thranduil…”

The dwarf moaned before his orgasm took over.  Thranduil groaned deeply as he felt Thorin shudder around his cock.  Cum spilled over Thorin’s chest and the elven guard continued to hold the dwarf’s cock so it would not touch his master.

Thranduil sped up, groaning deeper until he finished.  He gave a satisfying sigh and ordered one guard to hold Thorin steady while the other cleaned him up.  Thranduil sat back on his throne with his cock still inside Thorin’s body.  When the dwarf was cleaned he was released from the guard’s hold and fully seated on the Elvenking’s lap.

Panting heavily, Thorin groaned against the elf’s chest.  Thranduil picked the cobweb from Thorin’s hair delicately removing it.  Once the dwarf king’s mind recovered from the pleasure his body just underwent, he growled into the elf’s chest.

“Get out elf…”

Thranduil hummed and lifted Thorin’s head once again.

“Do you still not know your place?  Then I will tell you.”

Thorin’s heart raced and his cheeks flushed with heat when the elf leaned forward and held onto his back.  Locks of the elf’s silver hair draped around Thorin’s face as the elf victoriously looked down on him.

“There is no need for me to remove my shaft now that it has found a sheath to keep it warm for eternity.”

The shudder Thorin’s body gave out only pleasured the elf’s cock and pulled a deep groan that would cause the dwarf nightmares forever.  That is, if his mind does not give into this slavery first.

**Author's Note:**

> thranduil doesn't like his dick getting dirty so its just going to have a magic condom


End file.
